The Days Where The Villains Rise
The Days Where the Villains Rise is a movie and the 18th episode of the 22nd season. Summary While being stuck in a mountain called Creeper's Tornado Peak, Romeo, Captain Drake, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja tell each other their origins. Plot The episode begins with Romeo, Captain Drake, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, and a dug up a treasure chest trapped inside a cave with a BuffaBulltamus Dreadgon, a magical and rare animal in a mountain called Creeper's Tornado Peak. Romeo tells Drake that it is his (Drake's) fault for luring him and the other nighttime villains there without knowing that the dragon-like creature was going to be there, but Drake explains that they didn't listen to his stealthy advise as they say that they don't like being told to and listen to his nonsense. Drake says that his friends are getting on his nerve, but Romeo tells them a story about how he became a nighttime villain by inventing his first machine. In his flashback, he is a three year old with a brain full of imagination when he intelligently builds his first robot, impressing his parents, Robert and Rebecca. Then there is a knock at the door by his grandfather Doctor Undergear, his friend and hero as he walks to the house. Characters * Captain Drake (Main Character) * Romeo * Luna Girl * Night Ninja * Buffabulltamus Dreadgon (Main Antagonist) * The Grim Buccaneer (Flashback) * Doctor Undergear (Flashback) * Chaos Khan (Flashback) * Orizaba (Flashback) Origins of the Villains in order # Romeo's First Mechanical Machine # The Moon Loving Villain # Kids Can Be Ninjas As Well # Drake's Time To Strike Trivia * We finally find out about the nighttime villains' past, including Captain Drake's. Transcript #1 'Captain Drake (narrating): '''The Days Where the Villains Rise. (Dragon Roaring) '''Romeo: '''Great. Just ''great! ''First we agreed with you to find the treasure of Creeper's Tornado Peak, next, we found the treasure, but all of a sudden a dragon appears, now we're stuck in the middle of this mountain with the treasure while the dragon is guarding the only way out. This is all your fault, Drake! '''Captain Drake: '''My fault?! I didn't know that a BuffaBulltamus Dreadgon was going to be here and you're the ones who agreed to not listening to my stealthy advise! '''Luna Girl: '''Because we don't like being told what to do... '''Night Ninja: '''Or listen to your silly little nonsense. '''Captain Drake: '''Well, the way you three mateys are acting is totally getting on my nerve. '''Luna Girl: '''Your nerve?! (All the Villains Arguing) '''Romeo: '''You know...When I started my villainy, my life was a whole lot better. '''Night Ninja: '''Your villainy? '''Captain Drake: '''When you started it? '''Romeo: '(Scoffs) Of course! How did you think I got my big brain? My life is always been better ever since I've been turned into a scientist. You see, it all started when I was about 3 years old. (Flashing Back) Romeo's First Mechanical Machine '''Romeo (narrating): '''My brain was full of imagination. I can built almost everything, my parents are really proud of my skills and they hopefully believe nothing can possibly go wrong, (there is a knock at the door) and then I saw him...right as he walked in the door. He's been the best thing that's ever could be in my life. My hero, my legend, my friend, my grandpa. Transcript #2 The Moon Loving Villain Transcript #3 Kids Can Be Ninjas As Well Transcript #4 Drake's Time To Strike Happy Ending Transcript '''Captain Drake: '''And that my friends...was the story of how my villainy started.Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Drake Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes with villains Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Adventure Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes focusing on Chaos Khan Category:Episodes focusing on Orizaba Category:Episodes focusing on Grim